Pyro Theory
by sunnysfunny
Summary: Each chapter will be a different song from Linkin Park. Every chapter will focus on Pyro.
1. Somewhere I Belong

A/N: This is a new idea I have and I think it's going to be interesting. This chapter is kind of short but the other up coming chapters shouldn't be; enjoy.

**Somewhere I Belong**

**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own**

This all began without warning. I was considered normal until that day, and that day changed _everything_! I kept it a secret until it slipped. When it did slip…my parents saw. In that instant I was no longer their son. _Normal_ wasn't a word to describe me anymore and I saw it in their eyes. I'll admit…it hurt. I never claimed to be completely normal but _this_…this is far from it! I didn't want this! I didn't ask to become…Pyro.

**I want to heal  
I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain 'til it's gone  
It's gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I Belong**

I don't like this numbness inside of me. Even though I'm always warm…underneath I'm as cold as Ice. I wish someone would just suck the anger out of me so I can go back to the way I was before all of this started. I don't like it here in the mansion. It may be huge, but I feel like the walls are closing in on me and I can't breathe. I don't belong here and I never will. But the important question is…where do I belong?

**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere/Only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
So what am I  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the  
Way everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain/Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
The fault is my own**

I'm not fine and I'm not alright. I don't hide my opinions. Everyone here at the mansion stare and talk about me because of the things I say. They will never admit that I'm right. I wouldn't feel like this if I didn't truly believe it.

**I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today**

I need to figure out who I am, and I can't do it stuck in this mansion. You can't keep me closed in like this and you won't shut me out. My journey might benefit me and it might not, but being hidden definitely won't do jack.

**I want to heal  
_I want to feel like I'm,  
Somewhere I belong_**


	2. Easier To Run

**A/N:** I increased the rating to PG-13…I like swearing and I can't help it! Thanks for the reviews. Let's continue with Pyro's Theory!

**Easier to Run**

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**

I'm a ghost. I'm not really there even if you can see me. If you touch me…I won't feel a thing...

**Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played**

Like I have said, somethingchanged inme that day. Maybe it's the fact that I'm no longer human. My humanity was taken from me and I feel violated. It's hard to understand how I feel unless you're placed in my shoes.

**If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I  
Would**

I realize I can't change back to the way I was. This pain that consumes me will haunt me for the rest of my life. I'll never be the same. Don't you get it? My life will never go back to normal, _never_!

**Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past**

**Just washing it aside  
**

I shouldn't have these memories burning my brain. They play over and over again and they're driving me insane. I keep to myself. No one needs to know the images that haunt me every fucking day. I stare out the window flicking my lighter to escape reality even if it only lasts a few minutes. Everyone at the institute has their own theory as to why I flick this thing. However, that tale is for another day.

**All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than change**

I do feel helpless. As powerful as Professor Xavier is…he can't make me human again. Life isn't about fluffy bunnies…on fire (Yes…that sight would make me smile). Life's a bitch and it bit me right on the ass…and it fucking hurts!

**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone.**

Since no one can help me I'm just going to go. I'll be better off anyway as a runaway. If you distance yourself from others you can't bring them down with you…_it's just easier to run…_

**A/N:** Review…I know you wanna! (**Hint:** I gave a little clue as to the next song…can you guess which one?)


	3. Runaway

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. For those that answered 'Runaway' you are correct. Now go burn something! But before you do that read the next chapter.

**Pyro Theory**

**Ch. 3**

**Runaway**

**Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)**

They're brain washing us and I'm not going to let them. Humans will never accept us and to tell you the truth I don't really give a fuck anymore. They're scared of what we can do because they can't! Mutants guilty. Basically we're guilty of being a threat. A threat to everyone else. If you ask me…what a load of bull! What ticks me off the most is getting blamed for everything that is flammable. _'John, why is the tree on fire?' 'John, why are Bobby's clothes on fire?' 'John, blaa blaa blaaa on fire.' _How the fuck am I supposed to know why they're on fire? If you point your finger at me one more time I think I just might have to burn it off.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
**

I want to know. I want to know why I'm a freak. I want to know why my parents kicked my ass to the curb when they found out. I don't want to think about this anymore. I just want the truth. Is that too much to ask? I want to cry…I really do, but that won't happen…not in this lifetime.

**Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
**

I'm not sure how I'll do it. Exit through the window or the front door. The window is an option but I'll probably end up on my ass. Besides, the front door will give me more pride. It's basically saying 'screw you'. They'll probably try to talk me out of it to show they _care _but I know it's a bunch of bull.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
**

I decided to use the door. I guess I'll save my ass some grief. To my surprise no one is around. I'm glad because I didn't want to answer any questions. For the most part, I didn't want to say goodbye. That would show I care and I don't. I don't care about anyone.

**I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)**

Here I go. Taking a deep breath as I close the door.

**I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind**

This is it…no turning back. I took one last glance at what I will call my past.

**I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind**

So long losers. I'm outta here!

**A/N:** (oohh's and ahhh's) He should have gone out the window, huh? But I guess I wanted to save his ass from the pain.


End file.
